Against the Green Waters
by tikki de lune
Summary: ON HIATUS.A quest for glory is on the run. Two rivaling captains are waging a silent war, while a brother mourns for a lost sister. When someone kidnaps Hermione Granger, all hell breaks loose and Potter is determined to get her back.
1. Sailing away

Against the Green Waters  
  
Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. By tikki de lune  
  
The wind was blowing, whipping every weightless thing off its feet. The clamor of the marketplace was rising rapidly as shops opened up and traders began their services. Women walked towards various shops, doing their chore of marketing on the bright Saturday morning. Men lumbered along, carrying heavy stuff, dragging animals, and other manly stuff. Others were gathered at the pier, particularly the children, amazed at the massive size of the English Ship Mayweather -complete with the crew running around and superiors hollering instructions here and there. Men boarding the ship were registering their names before the wooden bridge, carrying backpacks slung over their shoulder and talking to their young sons. "Load up the young 'uns!" Cried one man looking in his late-forties, with a pipe in his mouth and hair carelessly tied in a black ribbon. The man in charge of the registry immediately took off, opening the way for the crew to step onboard. The children began yelling for their fathers, fathers and mothers calling out to their big boys, while young women waved their handkerchiefs prettily as their beloved went on board, and the men themselves looking pleased on making it to the adventure: discovering new lands. A horn sounded from afar, drawing people's gazes behind their backs. A black carriage was fast approaching and the people began parting to avoid any accident. Reaching the ship, the carriage slowed down to a halt. The footman jumped down from his perch and opened the door. "Announcing, Captain Harry Evans Potter!" A loud cheer erupted from the crowd and the ship's passengers, they knew all too well about the famous captain and his adventures. A boot emerged from within, and then a tall man came into view with his black hair covered by a velvet hat with the royal crest pinned on the left side. Though his bright green eyes twinkled under the morning sun, his glasses provided him the private guise of authority. He walked regally up the ship and stopped when he stepped on the wooden floor. He turned around, with a smile on his face, and began to speak. "Today, my fellow English! We will once again conquer new lands and raise the British flag on foreign soil! We will let no one stop us; neither the Spanish nor the Portuguese will be able to stand in our way, in honor of our Queen!" The masses erupted into cheers again; they highly respected and loved the courageous, humble captain who always shared his victories with the people, making them feel part of the adventure. "And when we come back, we will celebrate another victory!" "HURRAY!" "And I shall get married!" The men laughed aloud and hooted, the women dropping their jaws in surprise as they followed the captain's dreamy gaze to a young woman just in front of the carriage, clad in an wine-colored dress and her hair simply braided, with a bright yellow daisy tucked in the plait. She smiled daintily, a pretty blush coloring her white cheeks. "And so now we're off!" Captain Potter boomed, turning on his heel and nodded to his assistant. "Raise the anchor! And set the sails!" The public began to shout their blessings and wishes as they waved to their fellows. And among them, the fair lady continued watching her beloved and hoping he'd turn one last time. And as if reading her mind, the captain turned and caught her gaze. He smiled. "Take care!" she near shouted and waved her gloved hand. "I love you," he mouthed to her, blowing a kiss. Sad and worried tears appeared in her eyes as she smiled and clutched her chest as she returned his loving gaze. But before she could utter out her response, he quickly spun away. Feeling embarrassed, she closed her mouth and looked at the people calling out to the ship. She turned away and climbed back into the carriage holding back the tears, which was now replaced with unstoppable resentment from the broken moment.  
  
"Yes, that will be all Captain Potter," the man said and bowed to leave. Harry Potter thanked the man and quickly turned back to see. the carriage that was hurrying away. He sighed deeply in frustration. Why did he always have to be on the wrong time? He muttered mentally. Shaking his head, he went to find his assistant. Quickly spotting the red hair, he called the man. "Ron!" Ron turned, his face looking serious and a frown knitted his brows. Harry stopped, knowing what it meant. "I know, I know," he nodded. "She was about to answer you!" Ron burst, staring at Harry as if he was the most insensitive jerk on the planet. "And you just had to turn away!" "But the man was explaining something and I didn't mean to be rude to him!" Harry quickly defended his self. "Oh, but you can be rude to Hermione, is that it?" his freckled-faced friend spat. Harry sighed again. "Look I can't say sorry now," he turned to the dock, now a few kilometers away from the ship. "But you know that I'll make up for it, right?" Ron scowled. "You'd better." Harry smiled. "Thanks. Now please call everyone for a roll call and routine inspection." The assistant immediately saluted. "Aye, aye, Cap'n!"  
  
Hermione dabbed her tears with her handkerchief. She didn't dare look back, afraid of bursting into tears. Why does everything have to be in the wrong time? She punched the leather-covered seat. Drawing the window curtains, she looked out and gazed idly at the people. She fingered the engagement ring Harry gave to her two weeks before his departure. She stared at the amber stone for quite some time and never realized that the carriage took a wrong turn. Deeply immersed was she in her thoughts that she jumped back when the carriage door opened and a burly man stepped into view. "You're coming with us, Miss!"  
  
Ron looked up from his book to Harry who was staring out into the sea. "You know, I just got the feeling." "That something's wrong? Yes, I'd like to believe that too. Rain's coming," Harry answered, looking at the sea. "Well, that's for certain," Ron agreed, seeing gray clouds from afar. "But it's about something else." "All right?" "Well, it's about Hermione. I just felt something's going to happen to her." "Eh?" "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just scaring myself or maybe I'm just beginning to miss her again." Harry chuckled. "You and your sister complex." Ron shrugged. "I'm just worried about her that's all." "It's all right, you never worried too much over someone after." he trailed off then stopped when Ron's face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Ron quickly shook his head. "It's fine, I can't help it." "Not over it yet?" "Never will." Ron shook his head. Harry slightly frowned in concern. "You still believe she's alive? Even after twenty years?" Ron nodded. "She's alive. I just know it." Harry patted his friend's shoulder. "I believe you, Ron. That's why we never stopped searching for her." Ron sighed. "Sorry for being touchy about it." "Now don't worry too much. Tell me about Hermione," Harry quickly said. Ron cleared his face of any misery towards the memory. "She looked very sad, Harry. You must've embarrassed her when you turned back," he teased with a small smirk. Harry frowned. "And after that, maybe in the carriage, something must've happened." He paused. "Get on with it!" "I'm not sure! I really had this bad feeling about her." Rage blazed on Harry's face and he clenched his fist. "Something like what?" he queried in a deep voice. "I don't know, but I can only be assured that nothing extreme occurred. We won't be having nightmares, I promise you that." "You know, I'm worrying now. You better be right about this." "I'm trusting my senses." Harry turned on his heel and headed straight to his cabin, with Ron hurrying after him. "What are you going to do?" "I'm sending Goethe."  
  
"Who are you and what do you think are you doing!" The man ignored Hermione and continued pulling her along the quiet alley. They had seen no one and Hermione felt a surge of fear through her body. Her senses nearly fainted but she gathered herself back in time. She bit the man's arm. "AAAARGH!" but it didn't make his grip loosen and Hermione was suddenly off her feet and the man started running. "Let! Me! Go!" she cried out, beating the man's back with her fists. The man still didn't say anything but stopped and opened a door.  
  
"There!" Harry breathed out his relief as a bronze-colored hawk flew away. "I just hope he'd make it before the rain," Ron said. Harry turned to him in assurance and went back to his cabin. Ron went to the top deck and stared at the nearing clouds. A wind blew strongly in his face as he sank in deep thought. 'George! I can't find her!' A nineteen-year old George bent down from his perch on the tree to look at his twin brother calling from below. 'I've searched the glen, but not a wisp of her.' Fifteen-year old Ron Weasely came running into view. 'I think she's at the cliff again!' 'Oh no, not again!' 'Mum's gonna kill us!' The three brothers took off to the woods.  
  
They reached an open area near the edge. And to their dismay, their baby sister wasn't in sight. 'She's not here!' Ron pointed to a tree. 'But what about that?' The twins turned, and saw a lace kerchief tied on the lowest branch. 'She's left a mark.' They became quiet again. And this time, they heard some noise down the cliff. They walked over to the edge and peered down. They gasped in astonishment as a large wooden ship came into their view. 'Tis a pirate ship!' Fred said, his eyes widening in shock and fascination. 'Look at the flag!' Quickly, they got on their bellies and looked down. 'But how could Ginny be down there?' Ron asked. 'There's no other way except down.' A tense silence crackled in the air as the brothers grimly realized the nearest possibility of disappearance. 'Mum's gonna hang us.' George pronounced fearfully. 'We'd better tell Dad then, looks like they're leaving in a while.' They scrambled to their feet and went running down to the town.  
  
Ron let out a long breath as little raindrops started pouring. He could hear the men scuttling to find cover, which he did after a while. Opening the door to his cabin, he finished the last of his recollections- soldiers were immediately dispatched to arrest the pirates while Arthur Weasley and other men went to rescue the little girl. Evening came and the rescue party returned without Ginny. The ship had left while they were on their way, apparently finished with packing. Though higher authorities had been alerted, the family wasn't at all relieved.  
  
And now, twenty years after her disappearance, Ron, in his thirty-five years, still missed his baby sister.  
  
+++  
  
Hermione was abruptly dropped on a haystack. "Hey!" "Tie 'er up, blindfold and gag 'er," the burly man bristled with irritation as he stroked his arm. "Jones just had to pick the wrong devil." Hermione was still shaking from the fall when someone took her hands and feet then bound them fast. She gasped as someone roughly tied a cloth around her eyes and mouth. She squirmed. "Stop you, girl!" a reedy voice snapped. "Or you're going to get it from 'im." Hermione's brows creased together in question. "Huh?" No one answered, but those in the room laughed out loud, as the sound of rain falling was heard. The girl was suddenly frightened again. She couldn't hear a woman's voice, or dear. What were they planning to do? Suddenly she heard the door open.  
  
"Ah, I see you've gotten me little prize," a gruff voice spoke, rich desire coating his voice. Hermione nearly swooned from the wave of fear as she realized that all were men and she was alone. "Aye, took a bite off me arm, feisty little sprite is she," the voice of the burly man spoke. A few men chuckled. Then silence. No one spoke as footsteps neared Hermione. She instantly drew back, afraid of what was to come. "Afraid, woman?" She didn't answer and stiffened up when she felt a heavy hand cup her cheek and its thumb began to caress it. She turned away from it. The men laughed again. "Playing hard to get, are ye?" the man sneered as her reached for her again. Then someone burst in the door. "What is this?" The man drew back his hand immediately and sounds of chairs scraping the floor were heard. "G'day captain," someone immediately spoke. The chorus of greetings by the other men instantly followed this. The captain looked around the men and frowned. They were drinking again. Then saw a young lady seated, all tied up, on the haystack. The captain quickly snapped back to the men. "What is a woman doing here?" "For a little fun, captain, if you don't mind," a brown-haired man, medium in built, tall in height, and wearing a brown coat answered. "We won't have time for fun," the captain shot back. "We leave in the afternoon, Jones. You men have to rest; we've got a lot of load later. I'll be sending someone to call for you." Jones nodded. "Aye, aye, captain." The captain turned away, closing the door after. All men stared at Jones. "Looks like you ain't gonna have fun, aye?" They laughed. Jones looked at the woman, shivering in fright. "Looks like we're going to have to wait later, my sweet." Hermione clamped her mouth as best she could, just so a whimper wouldn't come out. She had been terribly afraid of what might have happened; had the man they called captain didn't appear. She sat still and listened to the men who were moving about, probably going to rest as Hermione heard their bodies hitting the haystacks to sleep.  
  
In another part of the town, somewhere below the cliff, a ship with its sails down floated ominously. Little movement could be seen, the ship being covered by the mist and rain. The few people present were entering the captain's cabin. "Everything ready?" a man, seated at the head of the table, spoke. The person in question, seated to his right nodded. "I will be sending a messenger to rouse them from rest, captain." The captain nodded and the young one left the cabin.  
  
Hermione suddenly screamed when someone picked her up and slung her body over his shoulder. "Quiet, little girl." She gritted her teeth, irritated at the rough attitude of the men. But then again, these were pirates, what else should she expect? The pirates began walking; she could feel the damp moisture around her. They had to be in an alley, Hermione deduced as she felt the closeness of the walls around her. Soon she had difficulty breathing, the blood was rushing to her head and anytime soon, if the pirates were walking a long way, she would be unconscious.  
  
+++  
  
"What!" Ron nearly dropped the glass of wine he was holding as he was startled by Harry's outburst. Harry turned to him, green eyes wide with fear and anger. "That son of the devil!" And Harry was off shouting expletives, pacing the room and waving a piece of parchment in his hand. Their informer back in England had immediately written back, reporting about Hermione's disappearance and the pirate ship that was seen behind a cliff. That only meant one thing. Ron was right, and Hermione was in danger. "Who?" Was the biggest question at the moment. Harry frowned in anger. "Malfoy." Ron spluttered in his drink. "Then, then it's true? He still alive, and the rumors of pirates taking him in?" Harry breathed heavily. "The same pirates who took your sister, twenty-years ago." Ron's eyes widened, his chest brimming with hatred towards the infamous pirate. "And she's been with them for the past decades!" Harry tried to subdue himself before the two of them blew up the cabin. "I'm not sure about that part. Maybe they left her somewhere; I'm not trying to anger you Ron, I'm sure she's alive. But I believe Malfoy's been made captain. Franklin's way too feeble to last twenty years more; he must have died sometime ago." "And if he did something to Ginny, and she's still alive, Malfoy could do the same, even worse," Ron grimaced at his own statement. "And too your fiancé as well." All these didn't make Harry too happy. His blood was boiling at the thought of his archenemy. "We've got to find them!" "What about the exploration? We can't just let it drop!" Ron said pragmatically. "Journeys can take long, people wouldn't mind if we didn't show up for the next twenty years," Harry said nonchalantly. He went to a drawer and took out a map. He spread it on the table and began mumbling to himself. Ron went out to gather the rest of the officers.  
  
A pirate went up to the captain who was wearing a red coat. "We've finished loading up sir." The captain nodded. "Tell everyone to board. We're leaving in a while." Then the captain called to the crew. "Raise the gangplank!" Men quickly heaved up the bridge into the ship; several others were climbing the net to set the sails. "Hoist the anchor!" the cranking sounds of the anchor's chains reverberated throughout the ship. "Set the sails!" White sheets of thick cloth spread out like a giant shirt ready for air-drying. The wind blew again. Everything was ready. And the captain heard someone step beside him. "Everything's ready, sir." "Good." The blonde man smirked. "I wish had been there a while ago." "It really wasn't much of significance, Sir. Captain Potter is very famous among the people." "And as his fiancé." The redcoat captain didn't respond. "I know, I know Gin. It's not right for me to be thinking about her when she's doing well and, and we're still busy, and.I still don't think it's fair and I hate him even more," Malfoy growled. Gin patted his shoulder and didn't say anything. They felt the ship moving. "I must attend to the navigation," Gin said before turning on her heel. "You should rest, I'll attend to it myself," Malfoy said. "You've been doing a lot lately, while I have not." A smirk grazed Gin's lips. "Fine."  
  
Gin opened the cabin door and stepped inside. She stopped short when she saw three of his men tying up a girl on the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted. The men froze and slowly turned to face the captain's wrath. "She wouldn't keep quiet in the cellars Captain," one spoke. The rest quickly backed off the bed when the captain approached the bed. Gin was never so surprised in her life. The girl in front of her wasn't the girl she was seeing. She had to be dreaming! She gulped as the situation's dangers hit her. She turned to the men and gave them an ice-cold glare. "You think I will allow this?" she spoke in a low voice. "Moreover, do you think the Captain would allow this?"  
  
Hermione was confused. Two captains? She was in the captain's cabin yet the captain who was speaking was referring to another? How crazy can this get? And about this captain in front of her, it's really strange but the captain didn't sound like a man. The voice was lighter, though the captain spoke with a deep tone, and it was only now that she'd noticed. And the scent of the room, it was way too clean and a slight tinge of perfume permeated her senses the moment the men walked into the room, carrying her along. The captain spoke again. "You were really smart with your answer Jones, but very stupid in your actions." Hermione suddenly heard a click. A collective gasp rose from around her. A gun was being pulled out! "This is way out of hand. I will have no woman be molested in this ship and let no man dare disagree." Silence. BANG! The gun went off. Hermione gasped in fear and slight surprise as no bullet went through her. A body fell on the floor with a thud. Silence. "You know better than to tell anybody else about this. Throw the body out, I'll deal with the woman."  
  
Malfoy and some other older pirates chuckled as they heard the gunshot and saw a body then thrown out into the sea. "Wonder what they did now?" one thought aloud. "It's the twentieth time she's done that." "It's going to be tradition," another said, quickly lighting up the scene. A few others chuckled accordingly.  
  
Gin analyzed the situation at hand. Not that it needed much thinking; Hermione Granger should be shot dead in an instant before things got worse. But something stopped Gin from doing so. Quickly shrugging it off, Gin neared the girl and whispered. "If you won't scream, I promise not to shoot you. If you promise not to try an escape, I won't break your legs. Now I'm going to remove the gag." Hermione nodded and Gin removed the cloth around her jaw. Hermione felt relief as the cloth was removed. But as her mouth was used to being open, her sagging jaw couldn't close. Gin chuckled and closed it for her. "Now stay here and be quiet." Hermione felt the person moving away. "W-wait!" The captain turned to her. "Yes?" "Thanks." Hermione smiled blindly. "Anything for an old friend, Hermione." The lass frowned. "Huh?" The door closed.  
  
+++  
  
"I've called you here for some important news. We've received news that pirates have recently docked in England and may have left already, and that they are in alliance with their other European counterparts. We have serious trouble here, gentlemen. They might be planning to attack more American traders and other European ships, and this would greatly affect us." A man raised his hand. "Why inform you? I don't wish to be rude Captain, but we are quite busy with the explorations and the Queen has many generals." "I asked to be updated on the current issues, Finnigan. Besides, my fiancé is involved," Harry replied gravely. "In what way?" "She was abducted by Malfoy's men and is now on his ship." The people in the cabin, except for Harry and Ron, gasped audibly. They knew a lot to the story, of Potter and Malfoy's famous rivalry. Ten years ago, one particular incident, though, had determined the greater. The twenty-seven-year old sailors, Potter and Malfoy, had been enlisted to explore the Pacific, and while resting in Guam, which was, Spain's colony then (England and Spain were on peace terms then), Malfoy was seen talking with the natives. His intentions were unknown and it was misconstrued as helping the native rebels. Once on board, Potter accused Malfoy of destroying Spain's alliance with England. It was considered mutiny at once, and Malfoy was quickly marooned on a desert island to rot. They didn't consider having him arrested because most of the sailors onboard hated Malfoy and the captain couldn't help but be biased. And now, after five years since the incident, rumors circulated that pirates rescued Malfoy. For three years it were just rumors among the masses. But for the authorities, it was fact. Malfoy had indeed been alive and had been made a pirate captain. It was kept totally confidential though. "So what are we to do?" "I'm certain they might dock in Spain, so that's where we're going," Harry said. "The French are busy with their rebels and negotiations while the Portuguese are dealing with their own lot. We will wait for them there and I will be initiating contact with the Spanish authorities." The officers nodded and the meeting continued.  
  
"Do I want know what happened, Captain?" Malfoy asked with a smirk, seeing the redhead's frown. "Jones went in my cabin." "Ah yes, the usual. What do they find so interesting in your cabin anyway?" "You don't want to know," she answered with the same frown on her face, and arms crossed over her chest. "You're always the mysterious one, Ginny," Malfoy said. "You wouldn't even tell Father Franklin why you shot Jacobs." "I just wanted to feel the gun." Ginny faced the waters. Malfoy didn't believe a word of it. "If that's what you say." He turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
To be continued. unless you don't review. 


	2. Awakening old memories

AN: Forgive me for my inconsistent writing in the first chapter. I wish you'd continue reading, though. BTW, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke up to the delicious aroma of food. And to her dismay, upon the recollection of her abduction, her stomach growled with hunger. She sniffed at the irony of the situation. How she felt her freedom in this utterly dangerous place, freed from the strict stupor of high society! She giggled nervously, feeling the adrenaline of a strange madness. 'It's just the waters, Hermione. You're starving and seasick.' She winced at the pain her grumbling stomach made. This must be the first time she ever felt hunger. Back in her mansion of a home, meals were always on time and anytime she so desired. Her throat cracked in dryness. She hasn't drunk a single drop of water since morning, she realized. The whiff of mouth-watering food suddenly brought her back to the present. She groaned in hunger and lay back on the bed.  
  
Ginny drank the last of her cup and stared to the sea on her right. She couldn't get the memories out of her again, provoked by the sight of a childhood friend. She suddenly remembered her brother Ron, who must have been searching her since she disappeared. She wondered how he looked like now. Then another person came to mind, her brother's friend Harry. She knew of Harry's explorations from a lot of hearsay. He's become popular through the years, as famous as the blonde pirate captain beside her. She resisted a peek to her left, trying to distract herself with more memories. Back to Hermione, what is she going to do about her now? Ginny knew of the imminent danger when Malfoy sees the girl. She bit her lip in unwanted female jealousy. After all, what did she have that could attract men? Yes, she had brains, beauty, and that formidable superiority that obsessed men to break to make her succumb. But Hermione Granger had more than those, she thought enviously. She had class, elegance, and the allure that made men's blood go wild. And Ginny wanted those, despite her rather eventful past. Now that she thought of it, she recalled and recoiled at the painful memories. "Ginny?" She winced unconsciously, and tears unexpectedly sprung to her eyes. She hasn't noticed the tears yet, but the man beside her did.  
  
Draco frowned at the behavior Ginny was displaying. It was rather odd for her burst into such emotion, but then again, he assumed that this might be the first time he's ever seen her do it. But he had to know what was going on inside her. "Virginia?" It was evident that she was in deep thought as she slightly jumped at his voice. She sniffed quietly and stood up. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." He watched he go as he remained seated and didn't join the conversation after a while.  
  
Ginny leaned on the railings of the top deck before she dried her little tears. That was completely stupid thing to do, she admonished herself. But Draco understood, her mind countered. It was weak and I felt so embarrassed! She told herself. But her mind wouldn't let it go; demanding how could she feel such things at a time like this. Her ears shut the noise out, and concentrated on doing something else. She peered out below to the main deck. The pirates were busy with their hearty talk of treasure and women, not noticing Ginny walking quickly into the kitchen, coming out again with a small bag of food. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. Through the dark, she could see the outline of the captive lying asleep on her bed. Ginny lighted her lamp before setting down the bag of food.  
  
Hermione, suddenly awakening upon feeling warmth on her skin, groggily sat up. She turned to the little light that came through her blindfold. "Who's there?" She heard no one respond but footsteps approaching her. She drew back instinctively. "Don't be afraid," came the smooth, kind voice of the captain. "It's only me." She relaxed a little, somehow trusting the captain. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, sir." This last bit she spoke hesitantly. The captain caught her hidden question somehow and chuckled. The bed gave in to another weight, and Hermione felt the captain hand tugging gently at the cloth that hid her eyes. "Don't worry, Ms. Granger. I'm not going to harm you." Hermione was shocked. "H-how did you know my name?" The blindfold fell off her face, and she immediately shut her eyes from the bright light. "I've always known your name, Hermione, since childhood I have." Hermione slowly opened eyes to look at the person who sounded very familiar to her. She gasped at the clarity of the reality before her. "Ginny Weasely?"  
  
+++  
  
"We'll be docking in Spain in a few days, Sir," Seamus Finnigan, the captain's second mate, informed Harry Potter. "We've also received news that Draco Malfoy's crew is indeed docking there." Harry felt a small smile lift his mouth. "Good. You may go, Finnigan." "Yes, captain." When the cabin door closed, he felt relieved. Ron, who was seated near the window, smiled in relief too. "Good thing I trusted my instincts." They chuckled. But Harry still had something bothering him. "Do you think we should make an attempt to see if your sister's aboard their ship?" Ron stopped his laughter and his face darkened. "I've thought about it, Harry. But it's very dangerous to hit two birds with one stone. But I suppose we could try. Send a spy, Harry. Don't do it yourself."  
  
+++  
  
"Ginny?" She smiled faintly in answer. "It's nice to see you again, Hermione." Hermione threw her unbound arms at her long-lost-presumed-to-be-dead friend, hugging her fiercely. "Oh my goodness! I never thought we'd meet like this," she exclaimed with a laugh. "Neither have I," Ginny answered with gladness, masking the sadness she felt. Hermione looked her over again. "You've grown a lot Ginny! And you dress like man?" "I always did, Hermione," Ginny replied gently. Hermione's face became serious. "Tell me then, what really happened?" Ginny looked away, but Hermione was determined. "Ginny, a lot of people missed you! Your family and friends miss you a lot! Ron still is searching for you up to now! Please, tell me, Ginny, I'm still your friend, right?" Hermione pleaded. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm not ready for this question," Ginny replied without a trace of personal emotion. Hermione recovered herself. "Of course, I'm sorry for my rudeness." Ginny handed her the bag of food. "Here. This is the only food I can get you. Eat it and get some sleep." Hermione accepted the bag without question. "Thank you." The captain left the cabin, and Hermione was alone again in the cabin.  
  
Ginny slightly shivered in the cold, and hugged herself for warmth. She stared at the wide black waters that were sparkling with starlight. Someone stepped beside her. "Johnson said someone stole a loaf of bread from the kitchens again." She didn't feel like laughing or smiling at that one. She just nodded.  
  
Draco frowned at her again and assumed the best friend's role. "Something's bothering you." She kept silent, causing him to fume again. "I don't like being ignored, Ginny." Ginny muttered something under her breath before facing him. "I don't want to talk." And she walked away to her cabin again, muttering again to her self, "Nor do I."  
  
She entered her cabin again, and removed her coat and boots, then lay down her wide bed, beside Hermione who was slumbering quietly.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Please Review! Flame me, praise me, skewer me, just say ANYTHING! 


End file.
